


True Brothers

by Dreaming_Writer



Series: Brothers Forever [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hiccup and Toothless are real brothers, How Do I Tag, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), One Shot, Written Pre- The Hidden World, dragon magic, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Writer/pseuds/Dreaming_Writer
Summary: Valka had been pregnant when she was taken by the Stormcutter that night, leaving behind her first born and her husband. In the sanctuary her second son is born too early, leaving him to die for sure. Only the dragons magic was able to save him, but it changed him.Years later the brothers meet for the first time.





	True Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Eep - I just realised that Archive messed up my bold, underlined and cursive text and I have no idea how to fix it! And add to that that half the story was missing...ugh.  
Well, at least the latter problem is now fixed and I´ll try to see what I can do about the first...  
Anyway! Read, enjoy and review!

3\. True brothers  
“Stoick!” yelled the heavily pregnant woman when she was carried away. Her husband, his fisrstborn son in his arms, softly whispered with tears in his eyes: “Valka...”  
0oOo0  
“We have to go back! Bring me back, beast, now!” Valka screamed pounding at the dragon as soon as he sat her down in that icy fortress. The dragon only crooned questionally and tipped his head and thrilled softly. This only made the woman angrier. “Bring! Me! Back! Now!” she screamed. The dragon ignored her and left her to throw a temper tantrum.   
Finally the energy left the woman and she slowly sat with her back to a wall sobbing and hugging herself. And suddenly her eyes widened with fear, pain and shock: “No...no, he wasn´t supposed to come yet...three months left they said...no!”  
0oOo0  
In hindsight the dragons were pretty helpfull though it was their fault that the small boy barely able to breath now laying in Valkas arms had come much too early. They were the ones to kidnap her and cause the stress which started the birth in the first place. And now her second son was here, clad in a small bundle of clothes one dragon managed to organize and gasp desperately for breath. It was a wonder he even managed to survive his birth with weak lungs like this. And Valka instinctly knew he would die very soon.   
Tears slipped from her eyes and she softly held her dying child close to her heart and softly started to sing: “I´ll swim and sail on savage seas and never fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life...”  
0oOo0  
Midnight was an old dragon. She had lived to see worlds change and the other Night Furys or Light Furys captured and almost gone extinct. And so she had hidden in the darkest, deepest cave in the nest of the alpha to await her end. But something was strange. Something was not like all the other days. Her eyes widened when her ears caught the soft sound of a melody sung by a grieving mother: “...if you will promise me your heart and love...” A sob stopped the song for a moment, then it continued: “...and love me for eternity...”   
The dragon slowly climbed to her feet. She had found her last mission, the last thing for her to do. She knew how she would be able to make this song sung in despair turn into one of happiness and she would do it, no matter the cost.  
0oOo0  
The poor babys breaths were starting to slow and to be taken as if they hurt. Valka sobbed and held him closer, the circle of dragons seemed to sigh in despair, wanting to help, but unsure how. “...I will keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me...” Valka continued, keeping a brave face even when all she wanted to do was scream and cry and break down in onlook of the future which would cost her her child.   
Carefully the stormcutter neared and sniffed at the pitch black tuffs of hair on the infants head: “I´m so sorry, little one. I wanted to keep your mother safe and now you pay the prize for my mistake. I´m sorry.”  
Then by a miracle, the small boy opened his eyes to reveal the same forest green eyes Valka loved so much about her firstborn. He blinked at the four-winged dragon as if to say: “It´s quite alright. I´m okay. It´ll be okay.” Then his intelligent gaze wandered to his mothers face. She stopped her song and smiled, though tears ran down her face. “Hello sweetie, how are you?” she sobbed. Small, shaky hands reached out trying to wipe the tears away. A soft, toothless smile entered the babys face while he struggled for air. “It´s okay, Momma, it´s alright. Don´t cry.” The soft smile stayed even as he closed his eyes and the breaths slowed.  
Valka cried. “...I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for poetry. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me...” Her voice broke. The boy exhaled.   
And then the dragons parted like the red sea to allow a grey scaled, proud dragon to pass through them. Valkas eyes widened when her mind understood what stood there. Cradling her dying son close to her, she robbed backwards, feeling his little heart struggle to beat while his lungs couldn´t afford the energy to inhale anymore.  
“No, no, no! Stay away from us, stay away! Leave us alone! We don´t have anything...!” The old dragon stopped in her tracks to blink at the frantic mother. “I am not interested in anything you or your son could offer me. Can´t you see, he´s as good as dead? Leave it to me to give him the best present a boy like him could have: A life.”   
The other dragons around them gasped or roared in surprise as they understood what the old dragoness was planning, causing the poor mother to almost run away in fright. “Give him to me, or it might be too late” the dragoness ordered and other dragons around them listened to her command.   
“No, no, no!” screamed the mother, kicking, screaming and crying as two dragons forcefully held her down while the stormcutter carefully reached out to take the baby from her, causing her wailes to go louder: “No, no, no! Give him back! My son, my baby! Leave him alone, you cold, cruel beasts! He´s....” The dragons ignored her.  
Carefully the Stormcutter laid the baby on the ground in front of Midnight. She felt him nearing his last seconds and struggled to open his eyes in the face of death after feeling the warmth of his mother gone. The dragoness only smiled warmly: “It´s alright, you´re safe, little one. Go back to sleep.” And then she filtered all of her life force into a last gust of fire for the magic required and breathed out.  
“NO!” screamed Valka, as her son was bathed in violett flames. She trashed and screamed and cried until she had no energy left and the last breath of fire was gone. Only then the dragons released her.   
Panicked she scrambled to the place where she awaited the ashes left from her child in front of the old Night Fury, only to find the Fury to burst apart in a gust of violett embers. Shilding hersef she carefully stepped forward. Truly, the Fury was gone, as was the bundle of clothes, leaving behind only ashes...  
...  
...and a healthy loudly crying baby. Valkas eyes widened and she gasped when she saw her son very much alive but changed. Black wings were seamlessly attached as if he was born with them as well as a black scaled tail with two pairs of fins as well as the same black ears on the sides of his head the old dragoness had instead of normal, human ears. Shock held Valka in place, when the half dragon opened his eyes to look at her, his small hands reaching out for her. He had still the same forest green eyes he had before, but now they weren´t the ones from a human. He had the eyes of a dragon.  
When his mother didn´t react at first, the baby started to cry for her. Only then Valka managed to move and pick him. Quickly he snuggeled into her arms, softly shivering before quickly falling asleep. Valka felt like fainting. Breathing hard to calm herself she stared at the other dragons watching her while finally managing to carefully sit down.   
“...you never meant to harm him...” she whispered. The Stormcutter carefully stepped forward, ready to answer to anything in account for all the other dragons. He nodded and Valka continued: “...you saved him...” A nod. “...thank you...” “You´re welcome.”  
Valka blinked, his soft purr being universell. She nodded, tears of happiness finally entering her eyes: “You saved him. You saved my son. I can never repay you that.” “Then stay. Raise him here where you are save and take care of the wounded dragons. Make sure to disable the traps set by trappers.”   
Valka smiled softly and nodded before looking at the peacefully sleeping hybrid in her arms: “I can´t return with you to Berk. They would label you a freak and kill you and me. They would never believe me there are peaceful dragons. That there is hope for peace. You mean hope, sweetie. You are the symbol of all I believe in, of hope.”  
Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. A smile entered her face as she breathed his name: “...Toivo...”  
0oOo0  
Forest green eyes blinked around a corner of the cave system before the body carefully followed. Then the winged child quickly ran behind the next corner to hide. Sighing in relief he quickly approached the exit, the morning sun warm against his plae face. Almost eagerly his wings started to twitch as he stepped forward...  
...  
...only to be caught under his arms and pulled back into the cave system by his angered mother. The five year olds eyes widened and he quickly tried to scramble away. But Valka held firm. “Toivo” she started, her voice lined with disappointment. “How many times have I told you not to sneak away and try flying? You´re too young to fly.”   
“But Maaaamaaaa!” The boy complained. “All the other fledgelings are already up and flying. They are already almost grown up! I want to fly, too.” “Toivo, you´re too young to fly” Valka said strict. Toivo still protested: “But I´m just as old as they are! Why can´t I fly then?”   
“Because you´re different than them!” Valka exclaimed, fed up with her childs stubborness. But the boy wasn´t done yet: “You mean because I´m a freak?”   
Valka gasped while her eyes widened. Toivo turned, bitter and trudged down the halls. Valka quickly caught up with him, desperately trying to help her child: “Toivo, no, you´re not! Who ever told you that?!” The boy glared at her annoyed, just wanting to be left alone: “You can guess half a time.” Valka glanced away, not wanting her son to see the glare she sent at the thin air. Philius, a whispering death living in the sanctuary with his father, had always taken a liking in bullying the hybrid. Now he and his father would have to face the music of an angry Valka for the xth time. And still the whispering death hadn´t stopped.  
“Mom, stop, just stop, please” Toivo said exhausted, slapping the arms his mother had around him away. “You´re embaressing me.” “I don´t mean to” Valka whispered hurt. “I only want the best for you. Yes, you might be different, but it´s a good different. You´re special and meant to do greater things than we´ll ever know. You will find your way and it´ll be okay. And I´ll always be there for you, don´t you ever forget that, Toivo Stoick Haddock.” “Thanks, Ma” the boy whispered, hugged her and together they went down the long hall leading to their cove.  
0oOo0  
Toivo quickly ran around a corner and into his room. Quickly slittering under his bed he placed his theft into the hole he had dug there carefully. Then, he quickly put water about it, causing the iceground to look exactly as it did before. His mother would never find this stupid, leather stabilized towel again, and as it was the only clean one right now left, he wouldn´t have to bath today!  
...  
Valka made Toivo bath either way and dry himself off with oneof his tunics. The boy was certainly not happy!  
0oOo0  
“How´re you today, freak” the ten year old whispering death mocked the younger hybrid. Toivo simply trudged away from him, swiftly ignoring him. Philius wouldn´t let that happen: “Oh, deaf are we know too? That´s a long list of things that are wrong with you, freak.” “Just go away, Philius, go bury yourself somewhere and stay there” Toivo spit, fed up.   
“And now he´s being strange again. Can´t even talk normal dragonese, can you?” Philius mocked. Toivo glared at him: “What do you want? You should have a reason to bother me. Spit it out already.”   
The dragon grinned, revealing lines of razor sharp teeth: “Well, I heard there was a bet running somewhere around here. They say you would never be allowed to fly. I said you would, you know.” Toivo raised an eyebrow: “Wow, you´ve got that much faith in me? I´m touched. Though I know you only want me to fly in order to have a moving bulletboard. No thanks.”   
“Ugh, stop talking, freak. I´ve known you for nine out of my ten years of life and you´ve always gone on my nerves. But Akia won´t go out with me if I don´t win this bet. And your mom´s away today as is your uncle. So get your sorry ass in the air or I´ll make you!” Philius bit, but Toivo just crossed his arms.   
“Well” he declared glaring and tucked his wings close to his thin body. “Then I´m happy to save this poor Nightmare from having to date you.”   
Instantly Philius roared in anger and quickly flew forward, grabbed the poor hybrid at his red tunic and dragged him up in the air. “Let go off me!” Toivo demanded trying desperately to cling to the greyish white dragon while in his panic he slipped back in his mother´s tongue. “Not a chance, freak” Philius commented quickly flying up and away, above the icy sea, away from the sanctuary. Getting higher and higher he ignored the weak hits Toivo managed to land on his yaw, while scratching his hands and causing them to bleed. And then Philius had reached his goal. “Did you really thing I´d ever leave you the choice?” he mock-asked and let go.  
Toivo screamed. Arms, legs, tail and wings flailing around him he struggeled to do anything at all, desperately trying to slow his fall down. When he was about to hit the ice and already saw his life flashing in front of his eyes, Philius sharply caught him again, almost ripping his tunic into pieces. “Hey, that tunic was new!” he snapped in a last, desperate attempt to save what dignity he had left. “Too bad” Philius mocked.   
“My mom´s gonna kill you!” Toivo yelled, now desperate, shaking from head to toe in fear and adrenaline. “She´s not here now” Philius only commented mocking. Toivo glared: “I´m gonna kill you!” And the whispering death laughed: “I´d like to see you try!”   
And Toivo fell again.   
This time he was more prepared. Carefully he remembered what the elders had told him about wings and flying. Quickly he followed it the best he could. Stretching his wings to their full lenght and holding his blackscaled tail to it´s fullest lengh he held still and tucking his arms and legs close to himself he fell and...  
...  
...a sharp pain entered all of his stretched out limps when the air was caught and the fall suddenly stopped when the hybrid started to glide. Hissing in pain before carefully starting to flap with his wings, Toivo marveled in his new found freedome. Eyes wide and heart racing the nine year old found himself finally flying.   
And then a hot burst of fire sharply shot next to him, only slightly missing him. “Hey!” Toivo yelled, angered at having this marvoulous peace taken from him. “That could´ve hit me!” “That´s what I wanted, freak. Now fly, or I´ll catch you” Philius ordered, preparing another blast. Toivos eyes widened and he quickly sped up, trying to escape the bullys hot fire. Philius meanwhile enjoyed the challenge: “Finally.” And he, too, quickly sped up.  
In their chase they didn´t realize how far they left the safety of their home behind, until suddenly Philius stopped chasing Toivo. The hybrid stopped short in the air and flew closer to his long time bully: “Philius? W...what are you doing?” “Can...can you hear that?” the whispering death whispered. “Hear what? Philius, you´re creeping me out... I´ve got a bad feeling about this. Just let´s go home” Toivo pleaded.   
And suddenly Philius stilled, his pupilless red eyes gazing into the nowhere: “Where´s home? I can´t...Home is where the mother is...can´t you hear her song? She is hungry, she calls for her children. She wants us, she´s so hungry...” “Philius, stop...you´re scaring me!” Toivo demanded, scared and terrified.   
The dragon turned to the shaking hybrid: “Yes, mother. I´ll bring you the half fury. What you want is my will...” Without warning, he snapped forward and grabbed the terrified child at his tunic. Ignoring the wildly complaining and struggling child he followed the queens call to her nest.  
0oOo0  
Toivo stumbeled and fell face down on the ground when his tunic was finally released. Dusting his black leather trousers off and finally finding his footing again he glanced around, absolutely terrified. Philius had dragged him into a cave inside a vulcano where many different dragons with glazed, lifeless eyes sat everywhere. Toivo shook with fear as he took the sight in. And then, suddenly a giantic dragoness rose from the blazing lava, her eight eyes solely focused on the small hybrid. Instantly a buzzing sound seemed to enter the hybrids mind, but he pushed it almost directly after that away.   
The queen growled displeased. Gathering all of his courage together, Toivo straightened: “Why did you bring me here? Why do you control Philius? Let us go home!” Then the giantic dragoness spoke: “How do you dare to speak to me, little freak? Your friend brought you to me as my guest. Do you need any other reason? You inwarded my territory against my wish and now it should be my decision of what to do to you. Don´t you agree?”   
Toivo couldn´t help it, he snorted: “Guests we are? Then I don´t want to know how you treat your enemies! And Philius isn´t my friend, but he is a nestmate, so I won´t leave him behind. We´re sorry to have invaded your territory, but we didn´t know any better. So now let us go, for you can´t punish us without a warning, for we are still young!”   
The queen laughed at his weak courage. It was an ugly sound like scratching your nails at a polished surface: “You think you could order me, your queen, to release you? I should eat you right now where you stand! But I know a better penality: I will never set you or your nestmate free! You will be my slave until eternity! You are so lucky I haven´t gotten a night fury yet in my troups. So you shall fill that place!”   
And then she forcefully entered his mind, grasping at the strands of his draconic parts, but Toivo managed to free himself again and again, his human mind being able to fight and win. But sadly it was aleady to late, for the queen had already taken some of the magic of her slaves and forced it into the body of the hybrid. Toivo screamed when his body transformed to gain the strengh to manage the new magic. The pain forced him to his knees and his vision started to darken. With tears in his eyes he went to the ground and the last thing he heard was the dragoness voice in his head: “I might be unable to control you, but I know how to make you do what I want...”  
0oOo0  
“Four years...anyone seen them at all or any trace left behind?” Valka asked sobbing, cluching one of her sons shirts to her breast. Cloudjumper, who felt like the uncle missing his only nephew, sighed and shook his head: “No, not a hair or scale in those times. We will have to assume the worse. And even Akia hasn´t come back yet. The poor nightmare must think it was her fault that Philius and Toivo are gone.” Valka sobbed and curled herself into the warm embrace of the stormcutters wings: “I´m such a failure as a mother...”  
0oOo0  
Nightfury swiftly cut through the dark sky grinning to himself after succesfully destroying another tower. It was very good that he was able to help his brothers and sisters pay those mean and cruel vikings back. Added to that he would be able to feed his poor and weakened mother, for she was always so nice to him and the others. But maybe it could also have to do with the fact that he seemed to her favourite child. He was much faster and wilder and cleverer than all the others and she would let him roam free all the time as long as he would help his siblings later revenge themselves. How dare those filthy vikings attack them and take their island from them! How dare...  
Nightfury screamed in pain, fear and surprise when suddenly something wrapped around him and pulled him down.  
0oOo0  
Nightfury, or Toothless as that crazy little human – Hiccup he reminded himself and the boy was no viking – called him, was just resting peacefully from the ordeal with that scary and mean but actually nice and special viking girl – Astrid – in his cave and musing over his newfound knowledge of the cruelity of the queen – for she didn´t earn the title mother – when suddenly a bad feeling came over him. Without discussion he quickly sprung up, instantly somehow knowing that his friend was in grave danger. He had to get out of that stupid cave, now!   
Desperately Toothless clawed at the walls and tried and tried and tried again to get out, to save and help his friend. His claws couldn´t hold at the stone but giving up wasn´t an option and Toothless was extremely strongheaded so giving up wasn´t an option. Not when Hiccup needed him.  
And so he put everything on one card and finally managed to free himself. Panting he raced through the forest to the arena where Hiccup would have that stupid final exam which sounded really dangerous, for even Astrid had been worried. And when he finally reached it he blasted his way through, ready for anything. His human was pinned under a Nightmare and the Nightfury quickly tackled her away. And when he looked at her while fighting, a sharp pain suddenly seemed to cut his head in half and a single name seemed to find it´s name to his mouth connected to the nightmare in front of him: “Akia?”  
And the Nightmare stopped as if turned to stone, yellow eyes wide: “Wait...how do you...how do you know my name? Who are you?” But before the Nightfury was able to answer, the vikings had already thrown themselves into the fight.  
0oOo0  
When the whispering death came and tried to kill Toohless, the Nightfury had been at first very confused, especially since the crazed dragon yelled the whole time: “That´s your fault, little freak! All those years in slavery, your fault! Freak!” But it was the word freak that sparked something inside the dragon, which made him push everyone – even Hiccup – away, wanting to finally deal with this luniac, for inside him he had the feeling that it was the whispering deaths fault and he had o revenge himself – for what he didn´t know himself.  
0oOo0  
Later, after finally defeating his foe with the help of Hiccup – who by now wasn´t just his best friend, no, he was definetely his brother – he asked Akia or Hookfang how she was called by now, if she had known why the crazed whispering death would have attacked him. The nightmare eyed him warily before sighing and finally sharing a bit of her past she hadn´t told before: “I was hatched in a nest far away from here, in a nest from an alpha of dragons who was the king of them all. In this nest there was a human mother and she had a strange son, his feet firmly rooted in either world. The whispering death whose name was Philius back then hated the kid with a passion and for reasons I have yet to learn. I tried to lead them to peace by making Philius if he wanted to go out with me (at that Toothless “eww”ed) fullfill the boys mos desperate wish. But I never thought his hate would root so deep that he would fly out of the kings main territory. As they never returned I went to find them, feeling guilty but I was pulled into the queens will as well.”  
Toothless blinked, confused: “But what about the human?” Akia shook her head saddened, yellow eyes still boring into the Nightfurys soul: “He was never seen again.”  
0oOo0  
Toothless loved flying with Hiccup. The farther they could go, the better. He loved doing loops and saltos and free fall. And he loved the way Hiccup enjoyed it, too.   
But still the Nightfury often wondered about his past because unlike the other dragons of the dead tyrants nest he never regained the memories of his past. And so he hoped to find the alphas nest Akia had told him about one day and ask the powerfull dragon to unseal his memories. He dearly wanted to know everything about what he had left behind, parents, siblings, his whole past was a mystery for the poor dragon.   
But right now Toothless had greater problems, for Hiccup wanted to persuade a madman named Draco Bloodfist to lay down his plans for a dragon army. The night fury loved his rider dearly and would always help him with his goals, but all of his logic told him that this was a bad idea.  
Still, he let Hiccup throw a temper tantrum on his back while he ust flew, knowing it would calm them both down. And then he suddenly sniffed something strange...something familiar. Toothless was unsure what it was but somehow it felt like home. And then suddenly another dragon burst through the clouds surrounding them, on his back a masked rider.  
0oOo0  
The person – a woman with family ties to Hiccup his senses told him – neared and her way to handle things was so uncomfortale familiar that Toothless was completely unsure how to handle her. Only her strange gesture and the look in her eyes which told Toothless she wouldn´t be a danger to Hiccup and if he didn´t follow her lead he would be grounded till forever – “Where the heck came that thought from?” – allowed him to relax enough to show his belly that he didn´t mean any harm either. And then – surprise, surprise – the revealation that this was Hiccups long lost mother Valka. But why did she feel so familiar?  
0oOo0  
“So, you´re Hiccups mother? Nice to meet you” he greeted her friendly. She smiled and surprisingly answered: “Nice to meet you too, Toothless. It´s nice to know that Hiccup has such a good friend as you. May I take a look at you? I have never had the chance to see a nightfury that close.” “Sure, why not?” And she looked at him from head to teeth and Toothless couldn´t help but show off his retractable teeth. She smiled and bonded with her son over his dragon. But all the while. Especially at seeing his wings and tail and not for the reason he was missing a tailfin, Toothless saw unshed tears glistering in her eyes.  
0oOo0  
There was good and bad news. Amids all the chaos in the last few hours Toothless hadn´t managed to ask for an audience with the king in hope of finally regaining his memories. Plus having the other dragons – especially Cloudjumper – having sniffing at him and looking at him strangely certainly didn´t help his wish to know his past lessen.   
But at least – good news – the Haddock family was finally complete again. After an eardrums-shattering song Toothless couldn´t help but hum with – how did he even know that song? – they all had those goofy and happy smile on their faces.   
But sadly Stoick had to bust the bubble right then and there and ask Valka about a second child neither Hiccup nor Toothless had ever known about. The nightfury was especially confused and hoped dearly that whatever sibling his rider would have wouldn´t dare to take the attention his rider away from him. But soon his hopes were use- and tactless, for the boy Valka had apparently born later was missing and most likely dead since around ten years.  
Asking the Stormcutter didn´t help much either, for the honorary uncle didn´t want to think much about his most likely dead nephew either.   
At least the attack from Draco Blodfist brought the small family soon out of that solemn mood.  
0oOo0  
“No dragon can refuse the alpha. Who controls the alpha controls all dragons” the one armed maniac boasted and Toothless had to fight the great urge to roll his eyes at that idiots self-important confidence. Hiccup apparently wasn´t convinced either.   
And then Bloodfist shoved his stick into Toothless direction and this time the nightfury really did roll his eyes to the maniacs and Hiccups surprise and shock. The new alpha certainly had a stronger will than the fat queen had had, for this time instead of the annoying buzzing Toothless could at least hear the words: “You are mine, you will listen to me.” Wow, that dragon certainly had a huge part of his master´s personality. Still it simply annoyed the black dragon who wasn´t in the mood to discuss wih either of the luniacs: “No, simply no. I belong to no one but me. So get the hel out of my head and lost!” And with that Toothless simply shoved the new alpha anooyed out of his head, making the giant actually stumble in real life.  
The one armed maniac meanwhile looked speechless while Hiccup cheered, grinning. That was a picture Toothless reallyenjoyed seeing.  
0oOo0  
Sadly in the end it didn´t change anything. The now raging Mad-man simply destroyed Toothless artifcial tail-fin, grabbed all the other dragons and left to get rid of Berk. Dumfolded and desperate Hiccup and the others searched all around the sanctuary for possible pieces to use to repair the tail which would still leave the others besides Toothless stranded on the island. Sadly with time, all of Valkas things had frayed with use and even as Hiccup managed to organise enough meatal for reconstructing the fin, there was no clothes or leather good enough to use. And they had searched almost everywhere thinkable.   
Slightly desperate even Toothless had started searching, but had so far found nothing. Deep in his thoughts the dragon wandered inside the nest until he suddenly found himself in dead-end. His green eyes widened when he realized that he was in a childs room, Hiccups little dead brother´s apparetly. Quickly he tried to back off, but Valka blocked the entrance, a thoughtfull expression on her face: “I almost didn´t remember this room.” She sighed, eyes glaced with pain and memories gliding through the room. “But I fear we won´t find anything usable here either. The bedsheet would be to thick to be used for your tail.”   
“What was his name?” Toothless asked, eyes fixd at the woman who slowly went into the middle of the room, tears like cristals running down her cheeks. “Toivo” she whispered in answer, voce shaking and breaking with pain, memories and love. Toothless winced inwardly at the womans reaction, he certainly didn´t lke seeing her hurt. But it was also important for her to talk about all the bottled up pain at the loss of her son. But inwardly he wondered why that name sounded so familiar.  
“You and Toivo were the humans Akia talked about, aren´t you?” Valkas eyes widened at that question as she spun around to face the night fury: “A...Akia? You know Akia?!” Toothless shrugged with his wings, gaining a raised eyebrow from the woman: “Well, today she goes under the name Hookfang, but yeah. She also told me about a crazed whispering death coming from here, named Philius. But that idiot I showed not to mess with me. Is his own fault to get captured by the queen and not mine. What the hel was that luniac thinking? And he certainly is a freak himself!”   
Valkas moth opened and closed without making a sound, her eyes wideand glaced. The she asked with a shaking voice: “Ph...Philius called you a freak?” “Yeah, the nerve of him!” Toothless seethed and seemed to ignore her confused feelings. “I know it´s strange for a dragon to befriend humans and live in a human settlement but Hiccup is like a brother to me and I would never leave him! Yes, I might be different, but it´s a good different. Hiccup ad me are special and meant to do greater things than we´ll ever know, I just know it! And for not seeing that, that luniac is a freak himself! And now we´ll surely find a way to get my tail fixed and then we´ll kick that Bloodfist´s butt!”   
In the end of Toothless rant Valka blinked a few times, her brain fighting hard to catch up with those exclamations. And when she finally did and noticed the simlarity to the words she had said some years ago, she couldn´t help but gape at the dragon in front of her. And then a low smile formed on her face when she recognized the exact thinking pattern. “Are miracles possible? Could it be...?” Shaking her head to clear herself of those thoughts she carefully stepped forward and placed a shaking hand on the nightfurys head. Toothless looked questioning at her, but she – having gotten a crazy idea - simply asked: “If you would want to hide something so noone will ever find it, where would you hide it?”   
Toothless blinked at that, confused. Thinking fast, he gave her a toothless grin and answered: “Well, I would blast a hole into the ice in a place dark enough so no one would ever look, throw the thing inside and put some water about it so when it freezes noone will ever find it again.” “What do you mean with dark space?” Toothless shrugged: “Well, for example under the bed there.”  
0oOo0  
After that Drago stood no chance. Because Valka really did find the missing towel encompassed in ice and Hiccup used it to finish the fake fin. After that they remembered the baby-dragons and took flight to Berk. And the rest is history.  
Stoick took care of the village and forced Hiccup to sometimes take some lessons about chiefing. Valka helped settling the dragons into Berk. And everything else, too, slowly returned to normal. Because even though Hiccup was expected to stay put and learn the job of being a chief and Toothless was expected to take care of all the dragons now residing on Berk, both males prefered to take as many as long flights as far away as possible, all the while seeing new lands and mapping them out while giving them the most ridiculous names ever.  
0oOo0  
For Valka and her family it was a really depressing day. Ten years since Hiccups younger brothers disappereance to the day. Valka never mentioned his name, because the wound was still too raw and neither Stoick or Hiccup pressured her. The next day Hiccp snuck out with Toothless to free his head and take a fly.  
...  
“And what do you think, bud? Do you reckon we´ll find another island before nightfall where we can stay?” Hiccup asked frome the back of his loyal companion. Toothless simply grumbled his answer: “Well, I can´t bet on anything but I guess we´ll soon surely find another island. If not we´ll have to turn around because I absolutely refuse to fly all night and through tis stupid fog. It´s so thick I can´t even see the tips of my wings.”   
“I guess you´re right, bud. We should find a place to stay the night absolutely. Who knows what could happen out here?”   
And when a strong wind started up as well as a heavy rain, Toothless roled his eyes and asked: “You just had to jinx it, didn´t you?”  
0oOo0  
In the end, before the completely full-blown storm could hit the duo, they had luck. They found an island to stay the night on and as luck would have it, there was a lone, old hut on it, hidden inside a small forest, where they were safe from the elements. Hiccups eyes widened when he looked around the old wooden room, seemingly void from life for at least some years. Everywhere were splinters from old glasses and an old copper couldron still filled with something undesribable.   
While the human was looking everywhere around in a morbid sense of fascination – “look Toohless! This is a real mages hut! I´ve only read about them!” – the dragon couldn´t share his excitement. A shudder shook the nighfury when he looked around and saw a whole regal filled with various flasks filled wth some kind of potions. At least under this regal there was a piece of shard free ground, so that´s were Toothless decided to roll himself together for a nights rest while Hiccup still was looking around everywhere like a giddy curious little child.  
...  
The next morning came weigh too fast in Toothless opinion. Hiccup woke him up with a gleefull shout of “the storm is over!”, so that the poor dragon shot up in shock and hit his head on the regal above him, causing a flask of potion to fall down and break on the nightfurys head, no really hurting him, but spilling the stupis potion everywhere on the dragon (for the reader it is said, that on the flask there had been a nice little inscript saying: “Magic neutralizer – It can undo any magic done to someone, no matter how long ago or how strong – even one drop on the skin is enough to work”). Toothless growled and shook himself, quickly getting as fast out of the house as possible before washing away the potion and glass shards in the sea.   
Then the friends packed up and started their journey back to Berk.  
0oOo0  
The sky was clear, the mood was good and they were already halfway back to Berk when Toothless suddenly felt like he was getting really sick. Hiccup seemed to feel that his dragon suddenly really didn´t feel well, so he told him worried to land as soon as possible. Quickly landing on the nearest half-way safe island, Hiccup instantly told Toothless to stay there and to let him search for water and something to help him. Unloading the pack of the dragon, Hiccup quickly ran to search. As soon as he was gone, Toothless rolled closely together, moaning and quietly screaming in pain, fightin for every ounce of air.  
And when Hiccup returned with water and berries to help his dragon, Toothless was long since gone.  
0oOo0  
Toivo wasn´t sure what had happened. He laid on the cold and damp forest ground and had problems breathing. But he was headstrong and he would not be defeated by not having enough air to breath. Calming himself down by counting his frantic heartbeats, the black-haired boy recounted what he remembered, how he got here and what might have happened. But he came up with nothing. Eyes instantly shooting open, Toivo fought to sit up. And when he sat up he fought to stand up. Feeling lightheaded after managing hat task, he looked around. He was in a forest and near him there was a pack of clothes, things like a leathersaddle and bags. And looking down he found himself reddening to his ears,for he was naked. Quickly he made his mind up and decided to search the bags for clothes. Nodding to himself, he took a step forward...and fell flat on his face.  
After the earthshaddering news that he apparently suffered under some case of amnesia, for the last thing he remembered were the queens red, red eyes, and had apperently lost his dragonic aspects, Toivo finally knew what it felt like to be normal. And he absolutely hated that feeling.  
After that he gathered himself enough together to raid the bag for clothes. He came up with a trouser and a green tunic to wear for the time, but sadly no shoes. The clothes at least fit him decently enough. After that he decided to take a walk, trying to figure out his balance and maybe figuring out how he came here and why his lungs felt like they would burst any given moment, for he fought for every damn single breath.   
And so Toivo left the place and wandered around the forest, searching for something to eat and to drink, having to stop sometimes to catch his breath. And when he luckily stumbeled upon a small river, he instantly drank as much water as he could before stopping in shock at seeing his reflektion. Forestgreen eyes widened when he didn´t saw a ten year old boy, but a young man with messy black hair, freckles and startling green eyes: “Is that...me? But that can´t be...how much did I forget?!”   
He had to lay down in order to stop the incoming panic attack and just force himself to breath in and out as deeply as he could to train his lungs and calm down enough to continue. And when he finally did, he washed himself first and then stood up to go back to the place where he woke up.  
But Toivo didn´t come too far, for suddely a franctic young man shot out of the trees and collided with him, causing them both to go to the ground. The auburn haired man, quickly managed to get up which astounded Toivo, for the man was missing half a leg, while Toivo himself still struggled to sit up and catch his breath from the fright.   
Forestgreen met forestgreen and the older man asked: “No one lives on this island...so where did you come from and how did you get here?” “Want the honest answer? I have absolutely no idea” Toivo answered flatly. The man raised an eyebrow: “How do I know you´re not lying?” The junger man shrugged: “You´ll just have to trust me.”   
Annoyed the other man roled his eyes and stopped when he saw Toivos clothes: “H...hey! That´s my tunic...and my trouser? Why and when did you take them?!” The blackhaired teen gave him a deadpan look: “Would you have preferred it if I´d run around naked?”   
Instantly the auburn haired man quickly shook his head which turned an intersting shade of red: “N...no! You can keep them. Just ask next time!” Toivo gave him a blank look: “I´ll be sure to remember waiting for a stranger to show up in order to take his clothes next time I´ll find myself in the middleof nowhere naked and without an idea of how I came there, don´t worry.” The other man grimaced at the sarcasm which laced his voice.   
“Can you at least tell me if you´ve seen a black dragon,a night fury to be exact?” he then asked. Toivo raised an eyebrow. “What a strange coincidence. I was a half night fury and he´s searching for a full night fury.” “No” he answered. “I haven´t seen a dragon since I woke up.” The other man nodded saddened: “Alright. That´s okay...anyway...”   
The worry in his eyes was still there but he managed to get himself enough together for a small smile: “Hi, I´m Hiccup by the way. What´s your name?” “Toivo” Toivo answered. Being a little helpful for once he added: “It means hope in some kind of language whose name I have already forgotten again.”   
Hiccup – what a strange name – nodded: “Alright, Toivo, where do you come from?” “North, I guess” Toivo said. “It seems warmer here than it was there. We were always surrounded by ice.” “What do you mean, we?” Hiccup asked, confused. “My mother and I” Toivo explained, heart clenching with the thought of Valkas worried face. “She must be terribly scared and think I´m dead. After all if I would have to guess I would say the last thing I remember would be around ten years ago.” “Ten years!” sputtered Hiccup shocked. Toivo nodded saddened.  
In the back of his mind Hiccups thoughts were racing. Ten years, was such a long time. The exact same time his brother went missing...he stopped his thoughts short right then and there.   
“Look, Toivo. You don´t need to worry. We´ll find my dragon and get you back home to your mother in no time” Hiccup finally said, having made his mind up. He was honestly surprised when Toivo sprang up in childish joy and hugged him.  
...  
Still they didn´t find the night fury.  
0oOo0  
After the first week on the island luckily the other dragon riders found them. The seven days stuck dependend on each other made Hiccup and Toivo grow a strong friendship and quickly thought them many facts about eachother. Hiccup learned for example that Toivo had a problem with his lungs which caused him to be out of breath rather easily, but after they trained bit by bit it got slightly better with time. And he learned that Toivo was a quick learner, could´t lie to save his life and was actually raised by his mother alone with the help of dragons. Hiccup was rather shocked at that for it reminded him of his lost brother, but he forcibly shoved that thought aside again, for he didn´t dare to ask much about Toivos mother, for the quiet boy always looked really saddened and worried about that topic. Toivo learned for example how Hiccup had met Toothless and lost his leg. And he learned that Hiccup could almost manage to invent anything, was slightly suizidal for trying them out and lived with his parents on a island named Berk and was the heir there.  
And when the other riders came after searching for them for three days, a woman named Astrid – Hiccups girlfriend Toivo reminded himself – finally had to drag a tired and protesting Hiccup on the back of her dragon back to Berk after they had searched completely through the island.   
Toivo sat behind a man named Snotloud who loved talking about himself so much that the younger male had the distinct need to throw him off his dragon named Hookfang, who for some reason kept glancing at her new passenger. Annoyed he finally snapped at the dragon: “Are you done yet? If you have a problem with me, just say it out loud. I will gladly change the dragon.” Quickly, the Nightmare shook her head: “No, no, that´s not it...you just remind me of someone I knew once.”   
Hiccup interrupted their talk with wide eyes: “You can talk to dragons?” Toivo raised an eyebrow: “Really? First it´s called dragonese and didn´t I already mention that I was raised by my mom and dragons?” Hiccup blushed slightly, having forgotten that little fact while the woman called Astrid laughed heartily: “Don´t forget, Hiccup.Your mother can also talk to dragons. You just never asked her if she could teach you.”   
“By the way, what is his name?” the woman riding on half of the zippleback asked. Toivo personally didn´t like her and thought she was a bit creepy for she looked all the time at him as if he was a tasty steak she wanted to devour... a look which chased shudders down the former half night furys back.   
“Oh didn´t I mention?” Hiccup asked, slightly embarrassed. “That´s Toivo.” And suddenly both Snotloud and aid boy were falling because Hookfang had forgotten to flap her wings in shock. Luckily both passengers were quickly caught with different kinds of gentle and soon back on her back. But the dragoness quickly turned her head as much as she could to look at the younger man on her back: “Toivo...how...how is that possible?” “Do I know you?” “I thought you would, though it has been some time. I must imagine I look different than an almost fledgeling. I´m so sorry for making Philius do that...I never thought...” Toivos eyes widened with shock: “A...Akia?”   
All the riders were shocked when their passenger suddenly jumped up squealing, climbed death defying over a protesting Snotloud and quickly ran over the thin neck to hug the head of the dragoness.  
0oOo0  
Toivo was positively vibrating with energy when the riders finally landed on Berk. Akia had told him that his mother was on Berk and he couldn´t wait to see her finally again. Many villagers had come to welcome the riders and especially Hiccup back. And they were confused why his Nightfury wasn´t with them. Quick like a shadow, Toivo slipped through the masses undetected until his eyes finally made his mother out. She stood with a worried frown on the side, next to her the Stormcutter Cloudjumper. Toivo squealed like the little boy he once was and started running as fast as his legs could carry him and though his breath turned ragged, he yelled in unhindered joy: “Mom! Uncle Cloudjumper!” And then he was finally in his mothers arms again.   
Valka blinked as a young man suddenly darted into and hugged her fiercly, muttering about Mom and Uncle Cloudjumper. Her eyes widened and she quickly extracted herself from the blackhaired teen. Eyes widening she took his appereance in before breathing his name in understandable disbelief: “Toivo...?” “I´m back, Ma” he sobbed. “I´m back.” And while she hugged her secondborn, both of them cried tears of joy. Cloudjumper just needed on sniff him to join the hugging.  
And when an irritate Hiccup and a confused Stoick finally approached and saw them all hugging, questions were asked and answers were given and a family was finally complete again.


End file.
